


i miss you

by Ravencupid09



Category: Z-boys - Fandom, Z-girls, Z-pop, Z-stars
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, hint of a sequel, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencupid09/pseuds/Ravencupid09
Summary: Mahiro goes on break. Sid realizes how much Mahiro means to him and the rest of Z-stars





	i miss you

“Mahiro is going on a break”

Sid felt his whole world come to a stop, the high from just coming back home from tour is now completely gone. The whole room fell silent, too silent. Everything around him came to stand still, no one dared to speak, all staring at their managers with wide eyes as they continued explaining the situation. No one was listening though, all they could hear over and over again in their heads is “Mahiro is going on a break”

Bell was the first one to break the silence, letting out a small sob. The girls soon followed suit, all crying over the loss of their sister. The boys were relatively silent, all grieving in their own little ways. Mavin was sitting on the couch with his hands in his head, Josh and Perry were struggling to hold back tears. Blink was emotionless while Roy was trying to comfort Gai.

They all had become so close in just these couple months, and now, for a member to just up and leave like that? He couldn’t help but feel angry, just a little. “How could she leave her family?” He thought, his hands curling into a tight fist.

“Sid..are you okay?” He felt a hand lay on his shoulders, pulling him out of his trance. Priyanka was standing in front of him, her eyes still watering from the news. He tried to answer but nothing would come out, so he resorted to a small nod instead. “It’s okay to feel sad, we all miss her.” The smaller girl smiled tearfully, trying to offer some comfort to her younger brother. Sid nodded and squeezed her hand, giving her a small smile. She nodded and made her way back to the girls.

Giving one last scan of the living room to make sure everyone is alright, Sid left seeking for the comfort of his own bed. The plain white walls of their dorm greeted him as he plopped into his small bed.

Mahiro. Mahiro. Mahiro. That’s all that his brain can think of right now. Her blonde hair, her small voice, and cute accent when she tries to speak English, her odd fashion that he has grown to love…when did he start noticing her as more than a friend?

Could it be during their stage debut when they all celebrated with cake afterward? Could it be during their many outings with the other Z-stars? Or during their many stops together on tour? Either way, he fell for her. And he fell hard. From the minute he saw her he felt as if he had flung himself off the Lotte Tower and fell to his doom.

Day graduated into night and he still cannot stop thinking about her. Giving a small sigh he sat up and look around the dorm. None of the boys were back yet so he decided to take a quick shower and rummage through the kitchen to find some light dinner. Hopefully, Gai has some leftover miso soup packets that he wouldn’t mind Sid eating.

Outside was completely dark when Sid exited the shower, pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head. The dorm still seemed empty and silent, save for the humming coming from their AC unit. Drying his face with a towel he made his way to the kitchen, only to find Gai already sitting at the table, looking gloomy.

Sid couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend. Gai and Mahiro was the closest in the group since they both are still struggling to speak English and now with Mahiro gone, the redhead really didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore.

After that, Sid made it his mission to become closer to Gai. This is what Mahiro would’ve wanted he thought to himself as he made the effort to invite Gai to more of his morning walks, taking him to small coffee shops where they would play a game of charades trying to understand each other. In the end, he felt like he gained a best friend. I guess there is an upside to Mahiro leaving after all.

A few months passed and everyone was busy again. Their comeback was looming behind them. Days, hours spent in the studio recording and re-recording songs, late nights at dance practices going over dance movies until their muscles feel like jello and they can no longer move the next day.

No matter, how busy he is though the thought of Mahiro is still seared in the back of his mind. The girls seemed to be doing better nowadays but some days he’d still catch them looking at an empty spot next to them, Vanya tried to cheer them up by doing her usual impression of Mahiro but it only upset them more.

The fans were not too happy about it either. The company finally decided to release a statement after they started posted vlogs, and variety shows without Mahiro in them. They were told not to say anything and acted like nothing happen. Sid was not happy about that, she was like family to them and they just must act like nothing happened? That she never existed in their group in the first place??

That didn’t sit well with him. However, after a long talk with the rest of the Z-stars they all decided that it was best to just carry on and hope that Mahiro would come back soon.

A few more days passed and Sid was alone in the dorm once again. Mavin was back in Indonesia now and the rest were out running personal errands. Feeling restless, he slipped on his favorite yellow jacket and slipped out the door.

Wandering the streets aimlessly, he ended up at a small café with yellowing awning and bold black letters. He smiled, a feeling of déjà vu washed over him. This was the first café he and Mahiro went to back during trainee days. They had both discovered after being separated from their large group.

Memories started flowing back as he entered the café, it was still exactly the same as it had been months ago when they first discovered it. Taking a seat at the exact same wooden table that they had sat at before he stared out the window solemnly.

PING

Mahiro_kawamura_official just posted a new photo!

Smiling, the dark-skinned boy swiped his phone to open up the app, his screen lighting up with a picture of a cute girl with brown hair and a bright smile wearing all white…

Mahiro….

“I miss you… please comeback soon…”


End file.
